Small Moments
by Kivalle
Summary: A series of Korrasami one-shots and drabbles. T for suggestive language and nudity, it might go up in later chapters. WARNING LOTS OF FLUFF, MAY CAUSE CAVITIES
1. Waking Up

_Unh! Huh! Thwack!_

Sounds came from the gym in the Sato mansion despite the early hour although only a handful of lights were on in there. Chains rattled as a punching bag took a pounding from the Avatar, sweat dripping down her arms and back as she hopped from one foot to another, ducking and blocking as if she faced an actual opponent. Her leg swung up, aiming for the bag's head. It made full contact with a satisfying thud and she landed with a small gust from her other foot, stabilizing herself before finishing up with a one-two combo.

Breathing hard, Korra stepped away from the punching bag and placed her right fist in her left palm, bowing slightly to the bag. It took her longer than usual to work up a sweat with non-living sparring partners, but it was just six a.m. now and she hadn't wanted to rouse anyone else. She had woken up in the middle of the night and was unable to fall back asleep. Usually when this happened she went to the kitchen and got a glass of warm milk to calm herself but on her way there she walked past the gym and decided to work some stress out instead.

Faint light was creeping up in the eastern sky, she noticed as she grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. There was still time for her to sneak back into bed and greet Asami when she woke up for the day.

Korra made her way back to their bedroom, feeling some guilt at lying to her girlfriend for not the first time about this. Sneaking back into bed and feigning waking up from sleep had become a bad habit of hers but she didn't want Asami to worry about her. Not about this, at least.

Slowly opening the door, she peeked inside. The lump under the sheets was still rising and falling at an even, slow pace, so Asami was still asleep. Good. She had time for a shower. Korra crept inside, shutting the door behind her with a slight _click_. The lush carpeting quieted her steps as she made her way to the master bedroom's large bathroom, slinking inside.

She dropped her clothes in a heap on the floor and got in the shower. Asami's alarm would be going off soon, she knew, so she made quick work of getting the worst of her workout grime off. She turned off the water and quickly bended herself dry, getting out.

_Shit_, she thought, looking around the bathroom. She hadn't grabbed any new clothes to change into in her hurry to sneak in and out. Her pajamas, a tank top and loose-fitting shorts, were still on her side of the bed from where she changed into her workout clothes earlier.

_Well if I hurry I can make it out there and get dressed and in bed before she wakes up. Plan? Plan. Okay Korra go._

With a resolute breath she opened the door and all but ran to her side of the bed, scooping up her shorts and pulling them up without a second thought. She stopped mid-reach as she went to grab her top, realizing with a start that a pair of amused emerald green eyes were watching her.

Korra could feel her entire torso reddening with embarrassment as a soft giggle escaped Asami's lips.

"Mmm, this is a pleasant surprise. I thought I heard the shower running. It's a shame you finished already; I was going to get up and join you." She yawned, rising herself up on her elbows. She reached a hand out to Korra. "What are you doing up this early? Normally you're still conked out."

Korra tossed the shirt aside, knowing it was useless at this point anyway. She lifted the covers and slid under them, snuggling herself into Asami's arms.

"Oh you know. Just trying to get an early start to my day. Avatar stuff and all that."

Asami raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment further. She was too busy drawing lazy circles around Korra's back. She all but purred from the sensation of it, closing her eyes and burying her head further into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. She leaned up and placed a line of soft kisses along Asami's neck and jawline, eliciting an appreciative moan.

"I've got a busy day ahead of me, too, you know," she stated, pulling away long enough to smile down at Korra. She leaned down and captured Korra's lips.

"Cancel it and stay home with me," Korra whispered against her mouth.

Asami pulled away again, leaning her forehead against Korra's."Tempting. But I have to go in and get something done with the new mech suit prototype. Raiko wants plans by the end of the week and I haven't gotten very far with the drawings. But…"

"But?"

"If I'm motivated enough to get a lot accomplished early I might be able to justify taking a half day and come home early. Know of anything that might motivate me?"

Korra rolled over onto her back, stretching languidly in the morning sunlight. Her back arched, and her breasts reveled in being free. Her nipples were noticeably hard from the cool morning air. Korra knew Asami loved the sight of her lean stomach as much as the rest of her body. She turned to face Asami, a sly grin on her face.

"That's not fair and you know it." Korra shrugged. "Come here."

Asami rolled over onto her, pressing their lips together, more passionately than before. Korra opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Asami pulled away again with a smirk, this time breaking away from their full body contact and shifting to her side of the bed to stand up.

"Uh-uh. You tease me, you'll have to wait until later," Asami winked over her shoulder as she walked towards their immense walk-in closet.

Korra pouted. "Now who's not being fair?"

Asami laughed. "I'll make it up to you. Later. After work."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Bruised

Reaching up, she pulled the small chain and turned off her office desk lamp. The factory floor below her was dark but she was used to walking down the metal stairway after late nights. While it was rarely needed, she dutifully carried the equalist glove from her desk to where her Satomobile was parked just outside the side entrance, because Korra asked her to.

Not that Korra thought she really needed it. But things had happened in the past and there was nothing wrong with Korra being overprotective. As the CEO of Future Industries and girlfriend of the Avatar, Asami was a high-profile target for people trying to harm either her business or Korra. There were too many willing to go to drastic lengths for revenge or just the sheer joy of creating chaos. They knew that all too well.

Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Kuvira...the list was uncomfortably long.

It felt good to turn the key in the ignition and hear the engine's roar. It was comforting and safe. She took her electrified glove and placed it in the glove box, where it would be waiting for her in the morning when she went in from car to office.

The drive from the factory to her mansion, well, _their_ mansion, was only supposed to take about fifteen minutes at most. So when, twenty-five minutes later, she was still sitting in traffic thanks to a new spirit vine that decided the middle of one of the main streets was a wonderful new place to live, she huffed in anger and annoyance. It was already much later than she hoped it would be. Korra was probably asleep already.

Asami smiled at the thought. More than once she came home to Korra asleep in an awkward position on the couch, trying and failing to wait up for her.

Sirens sounded in the distance, the sound rapidly drawing closer. Asami switched on the police scanner she had installed, listening intently. A store had been robbed and the suspects were headed her way. Tires screeching in protest, she threw her Satomobile in reverse and turned around, speeding off in hopes of cutting the fleeing car off a few streets away.

Sure enough, moments after she moved to intercept the fugitives a car came racing down her way. Not far behind them was a police cruiser. One of the cops leaned out of her door and brought up a wall of earth directly in front of the speeding car. The driver turned and braked, sliding the car into the wall side-first.

Three people poured out of it, two running around the wall and directly into Asami's path. The first she took by surprise and shocked with her glove. The second one, caught off guard but quick to react, began running away. He sent up a spray of large rocks aimed directly for her.

Asami saw them coming and dodged, chasing him. The man glanced over his shoulder and saw her still on his tail and quickly gaining. Desperate, he paused long enough to bend a long piece of earth straight up into her side, throwing her down and knocking the wind out of her.

She rose as quickly as she could, taking off after him again. When he was within distance she activated her glove and sent it hurtling towards him. Unaware that she was back on her feet and on him again, it struck his back and he went down, crying out in surprise and pain.

When the police caught up Asami was standing over him, glove back on her hand. She was breathing hard, wincing with every breath. She knew that there'd be a nasty bruise on her side from this but thankfully nothing felt broken. While the handcuffed robbers were put in the back of the police cruiser she got back into her own vehicle and took side streets home.

Lights were on in the living room when she went to look but the space was empty. She checked the gym, pool, their bedroom, and kitchen, but Korra was nowhere to be found. Naga raised her head and whined when Asami looked in on her, but still no Korra. The polar-bear dog got up and went to the door, scratching at it and whining some more. Asami opened the door and stepped out onto the moonlit patio in their backyard.

_She must've gotten called away for something_, Asami thought while she watched Naga sniff around before coming back inside. Her suspicion was confirmed when she went to get ready for bed, finding a note on her bedside table.

_Hey Darling,_

_Sorry but I forgot that Tenzin asked me to come over for some meeting about something airbender-y. I wasn't really paying attention when he asked but it was something like that and it sounded boring but he really wants me there. I'm not sure how long this will take but I'm hoping to be home sometime tomorrow. Go ahead and let Naga out; she'll probably need it._

_Love you,_

_Korra_

Asami sighed. For every night she got with Korra it seemed like she was doomed to spend two alone. But with a slight smile she traced the words _love you_ with her thumb before setting the paper down and getting ready for bed.

* * *

Asami came home the following evening at dusk, proud of herself but exhausted from a long and productive day. The living room light was on again, but she knew she hadn't left it on when when she left that morning.

"Korra?"

With a woof Naga came bounding out of the living room, tail wagging. Korra was right on her heels, forming an air scooter under herself and flying past. She released the air just before she reached Asami, using the momentum to toss herself into her girlfriend's waiting arms.

"Asami!" Korra grinned up at her. "How was your day?"

"Long," she said, leaning down to peck her on the lips. "Yours?"

"The same. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved," Asami said, scratching Naga's ears.

"Good because I just got back with some take-out. I had to fight someone," she playfully glared at her polar-bear dog, "but it's all still there. Mostly. She got some chicken out of me but to be fair, you have seen that look she gets."

Asami laughed. She let Korra lead the way back to the living room where a number of white boxes sat spread out on the coffee table. They sat down and Korra handed her a box and pair of chopsticks, talking all the while about what happened at the meeting on Air Temple Island.

Her story lasted the whole meal, and afterwards they found themselves lying together in comfortable silence on the couch, Korra on top of Asami, snuggling. Their hands played with each other idly. One of them yawned; then the other. Korra shifted, trying to find a way to possibly get physically closer to Asami.

She grunted in pain; Korra had elbowed her in the side where she was hit the previous night. Korra looked up, concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Asami winced, adjusting so Korra wasn't putting any pressure on it. "I'm fine. On my way home yesterday I helped stop some robbery suspects; one of them got me pretty good with his earthbending."

"Want me to look at it?"

"That's up to you."

Korra grinned. "I never pass up a chance to look at you. Come on," she said, getting up and helping her to her feet.

Asami took off her jacket and shirt, throwing them onto the couch. Korra frowned when she saw the bruise that ran up and down her girlfriend's side, and not even Asami's black lace bra could distract her. Much.

"It looks worse than it is."

"Let me see it though." She moved closer, reaching out gingerly to poke the blackish-blue skin. Asami winced, inhaling sharply. She nodded, her mind made up. "Hang on a minute," she said, leaving the room.

"Really Korra, it'll be fine," Asami called after her.

She returned moments later bending a small amount of water. "It'll be fine when I'm done with it. Sit down."

They sat on the couch again. Korra wasted no time in letting the water flow over the mark, glowing a strange blue shade while she worked to heal the damage, her face hardened in concentration.

Asami gasped; the water was colder than she anticipated. It tingled where it touched her skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she shivered. But it felt good. Really good. She looked at Korra.

The Avatar was really cute when she was focusing on something.

"There," she said, whisking the water away. The bruise was a lot lighter now, and when she poked it again Asami barely felt any inklings of pain. "Better?"

"Better." Asami leaned over and kissed her. "You take such good care of me."

Korra grinned, leaning in for another. "I try."


	3. Dress-up

"Asami?" No answer. Korra shut the door behind her, taking a few steps into the entrance hall. "Asami?" she called again. Still nothing. She grinned.

To be safe she went from room to room, checking to make sure Asami wasn't there. It was no small task, since the Sato mansion was, for lack of a better word, enormous. Korra all but ran as she went; Asami would be home soon if she actually stopped working when she said she would today.

Ikki and Meelo had mentioned something completely innocent but it put an idea in her head that she couldn't wait to test out. If it worked out she would do something bigger with it, but before she could plan anything she had to see something without Asami knowing it.

Reassured that her girlfriend was not home, she went to their bedroom. Letting the door swing shut behind her, Korra stepped into the large walk-in closet, flipping on the lights. She scanned the clothes hanging there, searching for one thing in particular. Hopefully Asami wasn't wearing it today.

_Aha!_

She took the jacket off its hanger and shoved her arms into the sleeves. It hung awkwardly on her thanks to the fur she had wrapped around her hips, so she removed it before turning to admire herself in the full-length mirror hanging there. Asami's motor jacket fit her a little too snugly in the arms and shoulders but otherwise complemented her pretty nicely. Granted, not as much as it did Asami, but still it wasn't bad. She turned around to look at the back, feeling the patch of cloth that was emblazoned with gears. Her grin widened and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sometime in the near future Asami would be greeted by the sight of Korra wearing this jacket and nothing else.

"You know Korra, I think this plan of yours is a go," she said to herself, winking at her reflection.

A familiar laugh came from behind her. "And what plan might that be?"

She inhaled sharply, heat flushing her cheeks as she sheepishly turned to face Asami leaning against the closet doorway.

"I um...hi Asami! How was your day?" she asked, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It was good." She stepped into the closet, looking her girlfriend up and down and smiling. "Is there a reason you're wearing my jacket?"

"Well, um. When I was on Air Temple Island earlier Ikki and Meelo were talking about how, since I live with you now, it must be nice because we're both girls so we can wear each other's clothes and then I thought of something else and I just uh, just wanted to see something."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"How does it look?"

Asami circled her slowly, eyes roving up and down Korra's body. She could feel her cheeks burning even more under Asami's scrutinizing. Even after a few years of being together her girlfriend could still excite her when she looked at her like _that_.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm? What hmm? Does it look bad? I can take it off," she said, hastily moving to get the garment off.

Asami placed her hands on Korra's shoulders, stopping her. "I didn't say that, silly turtle-duck. I think it looks good," she said, gripping the collar and pulling it together tightly. Korra swallowed, looking nervously into Asami's eyes. Their faces were inches away and Asami looked hungry, the fire in her eyes igniting a spark in Korra's stomach. She quirked an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Korra?"

"N-no."

"Good," she said, finally stepping away and breaking their eye contact. She turned and went into the bedroom. Korra let out a sigh of relief. "But the next time I see you in that jacket I _will_ make you take it off, along with whatever else you're wearing," she said from the bedroom.

_Spirits_, Korra thought. _That woman is going to be the death of me._


	4. Dancing

A clock chimed in a distant room but the radio playing softly in the corner kept them from hearing the hour. Naga lifted her head, opening her mouth into a wide yawn, before rolling over onto her side and lying back down to resume her nap. Asami flipped the page in her book and reached to grab the glass of wine sitting on the coffee table. As she set it back down moments later Korra stirred at the other end of the couch, leaning up into a sitting position.

"Mmph. How long was I out for?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Only a few minutes."

"Felt like hours."

"You had a long day."

Korra yawned. Asami hadn't looked up at all. "Good book?"

"It's okay. It's just interesting enough to keep reading but it's wordy in places."

Korra nodded and fell against the couch again. She fought the urge to close her eyes again. The song playing ended and a new one came on. A few bars in she lifted her head again, listening intently.

"What song is this?"

"Hmm?"

"I've heard it before somewhere. I think. Do you recognize it?"

Asami looked at the radio, listening. She frowned. "I do but I have no idea where it's from, either."

"It sounds like a...I know! We danced to it on our vacation in the spirit world, right after Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. It's a love ballad."

Asami smiled softly, nodding. "That's right. Iroh requested it at the spirit wedding."

* * *

_On their second day of touring the spirit world they came across Iroh wandering in search of teapots in a valley. He was delighted to see them there and invited them to accompany them back to his little hut where a handful of spirits were preparing a reception for another wedding. He had hoped to find a suitable present for the newlyweds, but the Avatar and her guest would have to do, he laughed._

_Korra looked to Asami, mouth open to ask her if she wanted to go, but Asami was already tugging on her hand, following Iroh._

_This wedding was larger than the first one she was invited to, although the conjoined frog-spirit couple was present for this one. Several tables were set up in a half circle around a level area used for dancing. Korra and Asami mingled with the guests, talking and having a good time while the spirit band played. Iroh pulled out a Pai Sho board and Korra watched Asami's eyes light up as he asked her to play._

"_Although I must warn you, I am not known for going easy on my opponents," he laughed when she sat down across from him._

"_Oh, I'd be more concerned for yourself, if I were you," she retorted with a confident smirk._

_From where she sat talking to a group of spirits, Korra watched the two play, both clearly enjoying themselves despite their faces contorted in concentration. She lost track of the conversation, mesmerized by the way Asami studied the board and pieces before her as she contemplated each move._

Spirits, _Korra thought,_ she's beautiful._ Which reminded her; she was talking to some very nice ones at the moment._

_Whoops._

_Iroh was staring intently at the board, hand stroking his beard, when one of the musicians walked by. He called the spirit over and whispered something in its ear. It nodded and walked back to where the others were assembling to begin playing again._

_Asami quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. When the music started Iroh hummed along, smiling happily. He still hadn't moved._

"_You know," he said, "my wife and I danced to this song at our wedding. It is an ancient song from well before even my time, and is said to bring good luck to anyone who dances to it. Perhaps you should-"_

"_Make your move, Iroh. You're losing and you can't distract me."_

_He frowned at her but moved a piece. Asami reached out and moved hers quickly, her lips curling into the beginnings of a triumphant grin._

_A shadow cast itself over the Pai Sho board. Asami glanced up, surprised to see Korra standing there._

"_Hey guys, how's it going?"_

"_It's almost over," Asami smiled up at her._

_Iroh was still looking over the board. "Avatar Korra, I was just saying to my opponent that it is good luck for couples to dance to this song, especially at an auspicious occasion such as this. Perhaps you should-"_

"_Well hurry up and finish then, that's what I came over here to ask," Korra said, leaning on the back of Asami's chair._

_Asami was blushing. "Who said we're a couple?" she asked as Iroh moved another piece._

_He gave them a knowing smile, standing up after Asami made the game-winning move. "I'll tell you what I told Korra the first time I ran into her here: the spirit world is very mysterious, but so is love. And like the spirit portals, once the door is open, there is no going back." He bowed before walking away to take Korra's vacant seat at the tables._

_Asami turned and looked up at Korra. "Are we that obvious?"_

_She shrugged. "I guess so. Now about that dance…"_

_Asami nodded. "Of course."_

_Korra led Asami to the dance floor, where a few other couples were already swaying to the music. She placed one hand on Asami's hip and the other held Asami's hand while she placed her free hand on Korra's shoulder. The two leaned into each other but kept some space in between themselves; all the touching they'd been doing the past two days was pleasant and refreshing and _right_, but too much too soon made them feel like they were rushing things. They hadn't had an official talk yet detailing exactly what they were, but as Asami looked down at Korra's head resting on her shoulder, the word 'couple' felt amazing and made her heart speed up with the thought of it._

_Korra felt her gaze and looked up at her. "Thanks for saying yes."_

"_To what?"_

"_To dancing. I wasn't sure if you were still danced-out from Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding but then I figured that since we didn't dance at that wedding, we could at this one."_

_Asami was quiet as she thought what to say. "I don't think I could ever be danced-out with you." She could feel more heat creeping into her face but could do nothing to prevent it. She was relieved to see Korra's face doing the same._

"_G-good. Because I don't really care what it is we're doing together, because I mean, you know, as long as we're together doing stuff I think it'll be wonderful." Asami giggled because she could practically see Korra mentally smacking herself for that sentence._

_She leaned down and kissed Korra on the cheek. "You're always so eloquent around me. It's cute."_

"_You're cute."_

* * *

Korra stood up and stretched before reaching her hand out to Asami. She looked at it, then up at her girlfriend. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No. Let's dance."

"Korra?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm serious. Come on."

Asami shut her book and took Korra's hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. With the back of her legs Korra shoved the coffee table to the other side of the room and then brought Asami into a close embrace, leaving no space between their bodies. Asami felt a thrill go tingling through her with the contact. She wrapped her arms around the Avatar's shoulders and she felt Korra's encircle her waist.

She laid her head on Asami's shoulder, and felt the gentle press of Asami's head on hers. The music played, taking them back to the first days of their relationship when they explored the spirit world together, carefree and happy. The real world had been waiting for them with its host of problems, but in facing it with each other the task of cleaning up Republic City hadn't been quite as daunting as they expected.

Asami found that long work days sped along with the thought of the Avatar waiting to greet her at night, and Korra felt the same way about the CEO of Future Industries. When Korra leaned up to kiss that CEO she tasted like wine, and home.

* * *

AN: Comments make the world go 'round.


End file.
